Clear No Mask
by seungyoon
Summary: Clear and Noiz are always(most of the time) like Noiz and Koujaku. But when Noiz nearly sees Clear's face(as well as suspecting something between Aoba and Clear) he can't help but be curious 1. what's underneath his mask 2. are they together? Noiz will find out. Very determined to get both answers.(includes fluff, angst, romance, comedy, yaoi)


Aoba sat in his chair as usual only difference is Clear was here with him sitting on his bed.

Clear fascinated by Aoba who was working looked so determined. It was super cute. He couldn't help but hum~ Aoba turned around unable to concreate on his work anymore. He sat next to Clear letting out a sigh of exhaustion. "I can't focus at all. " Aoba said.

Clear smiled a bit. "Am I disturbing you?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't because he liked being here with Aoba. But if he brought him discomfort then Clear would leave.

Aoba shook his head, "No! of course not..I like having you here" Aoba mumbled with a soft blush.

Clear leaned in closer to Aoba making the space between them smaller.

Aoba noticed what he was up to. His heart became frantic, unsure to stop him or let him continue. He couldn't decide as he just watched Clear plant his lips softly upon his.

Aoba closed his eyes slowly as he kissed back. "Clear..." he whispered and Clear gently cupped his face. The kiss already hovered over Aoba by this point.

Butterflies went through Aoba's stomach until he heard a noise that sounded like it came from the window. Both of them stopped loooking at each other. Before Clear could move, a familiar face had already popped in. He saw the both of them.

Clear quickly turned his face to the side since the last person he wanted to see his face was here.

Noiz. Of all people...why did Noiz have to be here and why can't he learn to use the damn door? Aoba thought to himself bitterly as he sighed. He handed Clear his mask. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you two." Noiz blankly stated. It didn't seem to bother him except for some reason Aoba could notice the way his eyes had a certain glisten in them when he nearly saw Clear's face. Aoba decided to shake the thought off.

"What do you want?" Aoba asked him already knowing the answer.

"I'm sure you already know. Join me." Noiz states not even caring the glare Clear gave him along with Aoba

Yes, he knows he's a persistent jerk but can you blame him? Aoba's a fierce player even if he doesn't know it himself and he wants to make Aoba realize what he's really capable of. Him being the one to accomplish this.

Aoba sighed; annoyed. He felt his headache coming back. "Look...I've told you how many times now? I'm not going to. I don't even know how to play your game!" Aoba said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Noiz watched him and sighed himself._ If only he knew_...Noiz, thought.

Clear could realize that Noiz knew something Aoba nor probably anyone else knew. He really wanted to know what that was. He's always found Noiz suspicious but still wanted to be his friend regardless. Clear stood up determined to not end this in a fight.

"It's obvious that Master doesn't want do you keep insisting?" Clear asked him honestly curious because he never states why he just demands it

Noiz looked deadpanned at Clear. It caused Clear to feel a bit uneasy under his glare.

Aoba looked at the both of them waiting for an answer hoping this doesn't end in conflict like other times.

"None of your business." Noiz simply says as if it's the most obvious thing to say.

Clear bit his bottom lip as he tried to calm himself. His hand balled up into a fist.

"It happens to be my business because he's my Master. I need to know if you have any hidden motives and if this...Ryhme is safe for him. If you want him to join, I think it's best that you tell us why or you can forget about it." Clear explained.

Aoba was almost surprised by his well thought out answer. He looked over at Noiz who didn't seemed amused though. "I'll make you leave, if you don't." Clear added on and this brought Noiz to throw a punch at Clear.

Aoba yelled for the two of them to stop.

Luckily, for whatever reason made them stop this time. They did.

"If you're going to fight...do it outside!" Aoba said because he knew they'd just continue and he didn't want his grandma to come upstairs yelling at them.

His headache was already worsening. So, he actually would prefer to be alone right now.

Clear nodded then hopped out the window. Noiz looked over at where Clear exited similar to how he does. He took one last look at Aoba who was holding his head. Noiz wanted to ask what was wrong but couldn't bring himself to. He supposed...that'd be Clear's job. Hmmf. "I'll be back" was the last thing Noiz said as he exited out of the window.

Clear waited for him while holding his umbrella. Noiz always thought he was weird. He didn't know why this guy was probably the most closest to Aoba and maybe has Aoba's heart.(after what he just saw it seemed mostly likely they were together)

Noiz stepped forward approaching Clear.

He turned around to look at Noiz. For some reason Noiz felt weird as Clear looked directly at him. "Are we really going to continue this as children would do?" Clear asked him putting away his umbrella

Noiz's eyebrow twitched at the comment and stepped forward to him.

They were face to face, well face to mask now.

"You're not even worth the energy to fight" Noiz said bitterly and left

Clear furrowed his eyebrows."Tsk, tsk. He needs to learn some manners." he said to himself and climbed up the window again. He noticed Aoba wasn't in his room hoping that he was okay before going off to his own home.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Hi guys! Min Ki here with another Dmmd story. It'll be updated regularly. Sorry not sorry lol I just omgog I think I'm obsessed again ;w; this time the pairing is NoizXClear with ClearXAoba.(two of my fav pairings orz lol) I realized I kind of start this off with idek what you want to call it xD but I hope this is okay for you guys.I'm doing things a little differently since this isn't going to be a super long story.

I was inspired by beautiful fanart on deviantart to write this~ :D

You should check out her work. She's super sweet and let me use her idea ^^ Here is her gorgeous fanart that inspired me.NoizXClear (I ship so hardcore adfdssdfg)

If you have any suggestions, review, comments. Please, do so!


End file.
